


Until You Give In

by FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crack, Kissing, M/M, Prisoner of War, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, its 1am and i have no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend/pseuds/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend
Summary: I'm a mess.Farlan is somehow still alive, and the Marley capture him to learn how to defeat Levi, but Zeke needs to get the information out of him first.





	Until You Give In

Farlan sat on the cold stone floor, feeling like a failure to the survey corps, but more so he was angry. Angry that not only had he let down his guards for a second, but that that second was to admire the hairy fucker who had emerged from 17 metre tall monkey. Said hairy fucker had at some point called on a titan to capture Farlan, and take him back to wherever the cell he's now in is. He heard footsteps approaching his cell, he looked over to find the source locking a heavy metal door behind them, they turned around and Farlan saw who it was. It was him; the hairy fucker. He held onto the vertical bars of the cell, and peered into the cell. 

 

“Do you know why we've brought you here?”

 

If he was honest Farlan really didn't know, but he did know he didn't want to be there so he felt no need to compromise.

 

“Sex?” A smirk graced his face as the words fell out of it. 

 

“Sadly, no. You're gonna tell us everything you know about that Levi creature”

 

“I'm not gonna tell you though, am I?”

 

“No? Fine” He let out a deep breath, and took a moment to think how he was going to do this. “You know what? I haven't even introduced myself, how rude of me, you must be so confused. I'm Zeke, we do our research so I know you're Farlan. I understand you are very close to Levi, and long time friends, so I get why you wouldn't want to help us kill him. I think it's cruel too, but they're the orders from the top, so we have to follow them.”

 

Farlan stared back at Zeke blankly, unimpressed and unfooled. 

 

“I've been in a similar situation to you before. They made me sell out my own parents, and they had them executed. I really don't want to put someone else through that, but I wouldn't want to get executed too”

 

It still wasn't working and Zeke realised flirting was probably the next way to go. He seemed to be staring at him when they captured him, anyway. 

 

“In fact, I wouldn't want someone who like you to be executed either”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well, call my priorities backwards, but I thought you looked pretty hot if I'm honest. I wouldn't want that beautiful body to go to waste” Zeke placed a hand gently on Farlan's thigh, to test how far he still needed to go. Oddly, he didn't seem fazed at all, so Zeke leaned in closer. Still nothing, so a hand went behind his head. He noticed some lip biting and Farlan wetting his lips with his tongue . Was he really that easy? Zeke pulled the hairless one into the kiss. 

 

Farlan still didn't struggle, the opposite in fact; the prisoners tongue swept over the shifters enthusiastically, and he would occasionally nip at the plump lips buried in his beard. Zeke started to wonder if it was him being set up. If Zeke was going to get anywhere with this, he needed to be in control, he started to push Farlan closer to the ground as he removed his jacket. He then took both his wrists in his hands, and pinned them to the floor. As he pulled out of the kiss, to make a start on his shirt, he caught a glimpse of a smirk which he need to get rid of. Thankfully, he was wearing a pullover rather than a button up, so it was easier to get it off him quickly. He pulled it over his head, then laid harsh kisses and bites down his chest and torso until he reached his trousers; he whipped those off too, then sat himself in between his bare legs. The returned to their previous rough kissing, and Zeke began to grind against Farlan’s body. He heard a slight moan escape the other man’s lips, then felt tugging at his own shirt buttons. He fiddled about undoing them, leaving it on unbuttoned, then pulled off his own trousers in the process. In an attempt to keep Farlan seeming more vulnerable than himself, Zeke took of the briefs Farlan’s hard cock had been straining, the gave his dick one quick stroke, flicking his thumb over the tip a few times.

 

After leaving Farlan groaning and craving more for a little while, Zeke rushed to prep Farlan, going up to three fingers, then his dick. As he pumped his waist into him, he gripped at Farlan’s sides, digging his nails in and gripping hard enough to leave slight bruising. Farlan’s moans seemed to be getting louder, and it became gradually clear he was trying to make it so anyone outside could hear. Zeke tried going harder as a form of punishment, but he kept doing it, so instead he flipped him over to his hands and knees, unexpectedly, allowing Zeke to go in at full force.

 

Farlan could tell Zeke had worked him out and in response to his retaliation, he thought it was best to tease him.

 

“C’mon, you can go harder than that, I’ve seen you fight, this is just fucking weak.” Farlan felt a sudden and much harder jolt into him, which managed to hit the spot straight on and he let out a scream louder than his exaggerated ones. Zeke switched to a slower pace that kept this force, then started to mix it all up. Eventually, this lead to Farlan’s final scream, and relieving himself as well. He pulled out, however, in order to make a mess all over the prisoner’s back.

 

“I’m still not saying shit, but thanks.” Farlan let out with a grin.

 

“Well, since you’re mine to look after now, I’ll have to keep going until you give up.”

 

“You think you’re up for that then?”

 

“Once I’ve caught my breath, so you might want to get ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to sleep but instead, I made up a crack ship, then this happened.


End file.
